Dollhouse
by That Fag Next Door
Summary: The picture perfect family has just moved in across from Riku. He is oddly drawn to their daughter Sora despite his sexuality of being gay but quickly finds the truth. As he becomes acquainted with Sora, he finds certain secrets which are best left behind closed doors, locked away. How perfect is this family really? RikuxSora yaoi Sora cross dressing at the beginning.
1. The Strife Family

A/N: Im not really into first person but if needed, I might rewrite this in first

person should you guys say I should. I only say this because with this kind of plot… I feel like it SHOULD be told in first person perspective but i find first person kind of awkward and you only know what that one person is thinking and i also think with this kind of plot, you should have the thoughts and feelings of those around them be felt and seen. RikuxSora (Cross dressing Sora)

* * *

Riku stood at his window and looked at the mansion across the way. Movers were quickly zooming in and out of the house carrying in expensive items. Axel paused their video game and stood up to join the other teen. He clicked his tongue and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"So another family moves into the richest part of Twilight Town," he said with little interest. Riku only nodded slightly as he watched. "No doubt my ma will be all over them and trying to pry every secret from beneath their noses for her gossip group," the red head stated matter of fact-ly.

Riku smiled distantly as he remembered when he and his parents had moved in. Ten minutes after settling into the mansion with everything unpacked, they heard the door bell ring. The trio had groaned simultaneously and stood to greet whomever it was. Riku's eyes met bright toxic green eyes and burgundy sixties retro hair. The woman had a cute shape and a big smile. He smiled back but only at the thought that her hair was only so big because it was full of secrets.

"Now that," the redhead began, "Is a high quality piece of ass." Riku was shaken from his memory of Axel's big mouthed mother and he looked back in the direction of the newcomer's. A candy apple red XTS 2014 convertible had pulled up and the new family was stepping out. Riku looked at the boy that Axel was referring to.

He was a lithe teen with blonde hair that was spiked at an angle. He wore a black suit with hints of red in the tie and cuffs. His lashes were as black as night and his eyes were a deep deep lapis lazuli. He turned and gazed at the other mansions around. He then spied Riku and Axel in a slight distance away behind a third floor window. He looked at them for a while before walking away. A man and a woman stepped out next.

The man resembled his son quite a bit with blonde spiked hair and cloudly blue eyes. He wore a very similar outfit to his son. His wife on the other hand had cinnamon colored hair and deep emerald eyes. Her hair was braided and she wore a white and red sun dress. Then the door facing them opened and the sight Riku saw caused him to hold his breath.

The girl was wearing a virgin white dress which reached her knees in a skirt the same shade as freshly spilt blood. The top was white and the neckline dipped to reveal her collar bone. There were ruffles around the neckline and a good sized dusty mint red bow in the center. Beneath the bow was a faux cloth corset strung up and traveled down her slender waist into an upper skirt. The shoulders were slightly puffed before clinging to her arms as if clinging to her for dear life before the sleeves then puffed out as well.

She wore a black ribbon that spiraled around her neck several times before hanging near her dress neckline with a circular ruby nestled comfortably between her bones. Her hair was brown like her mothers but was let down to travel in waves. In her hair was that same dust mint red bow like on her chest and corset. She turned her head to look at her surroundings and suddenly let her deep blue diamond gaze trap Riku's aqua marine pools. She smiled at him softly and nodded. She turned and then made her way to her family. "Woah," Riku said with awe.

"She's beautiful…" Axel gave Riku an odd look. "Since when were you straight?" The one in question glared at the pyromaniac. "You don't have to be straight to admire a beautiful girls appearance." Axel shrugged and walked away from the window. Riku stared at the girl a moment longer before he too moved away, releasing his gaze from the picture perfect family.

…

…

…

Sora stepped out of the car and cracked his back. He looked around

his surroundings and his eyes met pure aquamarine ones that gazed right back. He couldn't help but stare for a good moment before he smiled softly at him. He turned and began to make his way to his parents and brother. "We're going to stick out like a sore thumb," Roxas stated.

Sora once again looked at all the other houses. They were all moderately sized mansions a bit smaller compared to the larger mansion in front of him. "I thought we came here to be less flashy and fit in with other snot nosed '_aristocrats'_," Roxas inputted and stared hard at the pure white mansion.

"We are," his father said. "This house is much smaller than our old one." Sora and Roxas rolled their eyes. "By what, a couple feet?" The twins looked at each other, having said the statement simultaneously.

Sora brushed invisible dirt off of his skirt and gazed at the red outfit. Before they had moved here, he had told his mother that he thought he was a cross dresser and would like to dress as so when they moved out here. She had asked with owl eyes if he thought he was a girl on the inside. When he stated no, he thought he saw some relief wash over her. His mother slurred slightly as she had a few drinks but was still sober enough to give him a good answer.

"Honestly I'll support you but on one condition. I know this will sound horrible but at the moment I'm not all here but as long as you look pretty and look like a girl, you can wear it out in public and in family photo's and such, but if not, you can only wear it in the house please… unless you _really_ have to go out in it. We'll go shopping tomorrow." She had then took another swig of her flask before stuffing it into her dress. She then stood up and patted Sora's shoulder before walking away.

Sora had been happy that she said it was okay and they did indeed go shopping the next day. Sora had straightened down his spikes and had found when let down, they traveled quite far down his back in waves and had begun to grow at an unrealistic rate. Nothing had been said to his father Cloud and when he had seen his son in the dress which Sora was currently wearing, he had only raised an eyebrow, adjusted his glasses to get a better look before going back to his newspaper. Roxas hadn't said anything either. He just nodded and Sora took this as acceptance.

But now, looking at the house and then at his family. He knew. He knew nothing would change. The light in his eyes faded away rapidly as he imagined his mother sitting on the couch curling into herself as she fingered her pearl necklace and drank the night away trying to forget. Sora glared coldly at his father Cloud.

_**To forget his infidelity**_.

Sora then side glanced his brother and imagined him holed up in his bedroom smoking cannabis again. Sora looked up at the beautiful home and glared hatefully at it. Nothing would change and he would be stuck once again, closing the curtains to hide them while they pretended to be the picture perfect family. With a brush of a stray lock of hair that fell over his shoulder, he began to make his way inside the house, his family following behind.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review? You don't have to but I'd like it if you did. Tell me what you guys think, share some ideas with me. I have most of the story planned out but if I like some of your ideas I may put them in. If your curious as to the outfit Sora wears, I'll be posting a link to the image on my profile.

; 3 ; it was such a pretty outfit that I decided to include it in the story~ Review~


	2. Italian Dinner

Hi guys, this goes out to my friend Tiffany and Tho and my very first reviewer MystiMess.

* * *

Light began to stream through the window of Riku's bedroom and the silver haired teen groaned before pulling the covers above his head in retaliation. After an unsuccessful attempt to go back to sleep, he crawled out of his bed; standing up in all his naked glory while stretching his sleepy muscles. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of gray sweats, pulling them on hastily when the intoxicating scent of bacon hit him.

Riku closed the door behind him as he exited his bedroom. He went down the long corridor, passing by pale green walls filled with paintings and padding his way to the elevator. The door opened and he walked in, wincing at the cold metal against his bare feet. He pressed the first floor button and the door closed.

When he finally made it down there, he walked towards the kitchen, passing by the occasional maid or other form of house cleaner or whatever the hired help did. The smell of a good hardy breakfast made his mouth water a bit as he entered the kitchen where his mother stood in front of the stove, cooking. As far as Riku knew, she had always loved to cook and always refused to have her food cooked for her unless she was going out to dinner.

Riku's mother, Eris, wife of the Murakami family head Sephiroth, turned to smile at him, her messy silver bun swaying, tendrils cascading down her back. Her bright blue eyes smiled at him as he entered. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek with a quiet good morning before seating himself down next to his little sister Naminé.

The tiny eight year old glanced up at him and shyly smiled before going back to her sketch book. Riku peered at her drawing and was slightly shocked at the detail. It was a drawing of a castle in the distance that was twisted and mangled with towers turned and upside down. He looked back up at his mother who had just set a plate in front of him and his sister.

"Eat up guys, we have a big day today." Naminé shoved her book somewhere before delicately digging into her began to eat as well and their mother soon joined them.

"So whats this big day," the teen asked. His mother looked up at him and swallowed her egg. "I decided I was going to make dinner for the Strife's and bring it over, to welcome them to the neighborhood." Naminé nodded contently and watched as her elders made conversation. "You mean you decided you wanted to go over their before Axel's mother did."

The woman cringed at the thought of the woman with the big red hair and her eye twitched. "Yes, I want to go over there before they think everyone here is as big mouthed as she is and hole themselves away." She shuddered again with a final glance at the redhead in her mind before chewing on her bacon.

Riku hummed as he chewed and swallowed. "I noticed that that blonde boy was pretty cute," Eris began. "Do you think-" "Axel already called dibs," Riku cut in. His mother made an 'Oh,' sound before there was silence. She then looked thoughtful. "Their daughter sure was a lovely thing… Her hair is so long and pretty."

Eris tugged at a tendril of silver hair. If Riku recalled from his father's words, his mother used to have blonde hair but had gone silver at about the time she'd turned twenty four. The woman shrugged lightly and finished her food, the plate suddenly snatched away by a young maid whom Riku didn't care to remember the name of. Erin folded her hands together and stared at Riku.

He stared right back before wiggling his eyebrows, making her giggle lightly. She softly slapped her hand against the table and got up. "Well, I'm going to go over there and see if they're free tonight and if they'd either like to come over or have the food brought over." And with that, she got up and left her children to their own activities. Riku snatched a piece of bacon from his sister's plate and she threw a pencil at him.

…

…

…

As it turned out, the Strife's were free and were happy to invite Eris and her family into their new home. And with that, Eris brought in her army of cooking tools and got to work, refusing the help of any of those who offered. When her husband Sephiroth came home, he had enough sense not to offer help. Though this seemed backwards, Eris was the only woman alive who had the ability to put Sephiroth in his place and that is not somewhere where he wanted to be. So he kissed her and went to his office.

Riku spent the rest of his day playing a video game. At around three, he got up and took a shower so that he'd smell nice for that evening. He then returned to his game. At four he sat on the floor bored as hell, intoxicated by the smell wafting from downstairs. "Smells like italian," he moaned. He stretched his legs and leaned against his bed frame. He sat there for quite a while before getting up and going to the window to open it. He got close to the window and began to open it when he noticed the Strife girl opening hers simultaneously. She smiled and waved at him.

He looked at her with a blank expression and waved back. His lack of emotion made her smile wider and she then went back inside. Riku couldn't help notice that she wore an almost identical outfit she'd worn the day they had moved in the other day but this one was black instead of white and it didn't have the corset, it was just the black dress on top with the burgundy under skirts.

He momentarily wondered if that was the outfit she was going to wear for dinner.

* * *

Sora sighed softly. "Its so stuffy in here…" He walked over to the window and opened it. His blue gaze suddenly locked with aqua pools. Sora smiled and waved at the silver haired teen. He made no facial expression and waved right back. This amused Sora greatly though he wasn't sure why. His lush lips pulled into a wider smile and he walked back into his bedroom.

He glanced around, scanning and making sure everything was unpacked. His bedroom was twice the size of his old one. much to his dismay. Most would rejoice but this fact only confirmed that this house was bigger than the last. He sighed and threw himself on his circular bed. He looked around, content for the most part with the set up.

There was a knock on his door and his brother Roxas walked in. He laid down next to Sora and relaxed, both of them drawing patterns in the popcorn ceiling. "I like it. Your room I mean," The blonde stated. "Me too." there was a silence for a long while before the blonde interrupted it. "I'm going to get ready for dinner." "Okay," the cross dresser replied. Sora watched his brother leave before he sighed and got up. "I better get ready too."

Sora had chosen a black dress that fluttered to his knees. the dress was pure black with a sheer material under the skirt. The waist was a large ruffled 'V' shape with black bows on the breast and waist of the dress. It exposed his shoulders and thankfully, he currently didn't have very broad shoulders but to be safe, he put long tight handless sleeves on his arms and under the shoulder sleeves of the outfit so that it not only looked like it was part of the dress, but also made his arms appear slimmer and more feminine. He tied the ribbon that held the top up around his neck.

He then reached for his black ribbon necklace with the circular ruby. He took off the ruby and replaced it with a teardrop sapphire which his father had given to him the other day. Sora wrapped the ribbon around his neck and made sure his laryngeal prominence wasn't exposed to much.

He lightly touched his Adam's Apple. Though true both gender's had it, he knew men had a more prominent one. It was why he wore a wrap around ribbon choker instead of a crushing singular one; to discreetly hide that he was male but not to hide his gender from those who were looking for that kind of sign. But then again, if worse came to worse, he could say it was more prominent than most girls. Sora shrugged before he took a wide black bow and clipped it onto the back of his head after taking two strands and placing them within

He took two sapphire earrings and clipped them onto his ears, having opted not to pierce them. Sora grabbed a garterbelt and stockings. He wedged it all on and shuddered at the memory of his brother asking if he "tucked". That was way too creepy, even for him. Satisfied with how he looked after applying light make up, he went downstairs.

As his short heeled shoes clicked on the last stair, he saw a staff member open the door to reveal a silver haired family with the exception of a blonde little girl. Aerith walked in wearing a spring green long dress with a few black and white accents.

Roxas joined his brother and Cloud entered as well. They gathered in front of the door and smiled, the silver haired family unaware of the slight tension between the new arrivals.

* * *

Sephiroth rang the doorbell, his mother fidgeted excitedly while holding plates of food, Naminé looked back at the house, probably mourning over her sketchbook, and Riku played with his tie. Simultaneously they searched the door, waiting for it to open. It did not do so. A few of the staff members holding food behind them became antsy from the weight. The family waited. And waited. Then the door finally clicked open and a pretty young woman with deep brown hair and deep green eyes with a fearfully large rack smiled at them.

"Hello!" Riku inwardly winced at the thick and almost overdramatic british accent. "Do come in," she stated. She moved away and the Strife girl greeted them with a friendly smile. She snapped her fingers and a few men came and took the food away before her mother soon joined her followed by her brother and her father. She seemed to be the family leader. "Please come in," she said in a soft and smooth voice. She stepped aside and the Murakami family entered, their own staff walking back home.

His mother gasped slightly and began to look around. The entrance was a very large room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling which was painted a soft orange, similar to a sun set which was complete with whitish orange clouds. The floor was made of pure marble with beautiful engravings within.

Riku looked up from his gazing of the floor to the staircase. It was two split staircases that connected into one larger set of stairs and led into some kind of hall. The bottom of the stairs had a wall between the two sets of stairs and a beautiful painting sat in the center. Riku glanced at the Strife daughter as if asking permission to get a closer look at it and she nodded while she introduced her family to his own. It was a city with a castle far in the distance.

The city was full of sparkling flowers and rich waterfalls on one side but seemed to transition into broken pieces and fragments on the other. The castle stood tall, mighty and intimidating while holding a firm noble elegance to its steam punk theme. It also was filled with flowers and large cracks, pieces missing from it on one side. Riku read the silver plaque that read, "'_**Radiant Garden**_'_, _Artist: Sora Strife," Riku mumbled to himself. He turned back and stood next to his family.

His sister tugged at his sleeve and he bent down and she told him who was who. He nodded and stood straight back up. He looked at the one Naminé had dubbed as Sora and he received a smile. "Would you all like a tour," Aeirth said gently. "Yes, I think that would be lovely," Eris replied happily.

* * *

Ahhhh thats it for today. What did you guy's think? Sorry if its a bit slow but you know… character development and all o3o Im still open to idea's and such. Reviews make me smiley~ Have a wonderful day all~ Please be sure to tell me any mistakes that I have made so that I can fix them before the lifespan of the document can expire~


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

I sincerely apologize my not updating this story so far. I recently misplaced my story notebook which had all the chapters written for this story within it so now I must rewrite the chapters in a new notebook. It should not take me very long so waiting should only be roughly a month or so if not less since Im just rewriting the story. I really sorry guys (Not that there's many of you anyway to care).

Sincerely

-A.W. Ren


End file.
